One possible use of navigation systems is to provide driving instructions to vehicle operators. Navigation systems may generally use a location device to acquire position data of a vehicle, and then correlate it to a position on a mapped road. The navigation systems may be used to provide suggested directions to an operator of a vehicle via text or voice. However, the suggested directions may be uniform to all drivers, based on various parameters such as shortest route, fastest route, etc., regardless of the operating environment. That is, the suggested directions may not take into account the mental state of the driver (e.g., whether the driver is distracted/confused), the environment surrounding the vehicle, and/or the operating state of the vehicle.